Secret Dating
by moxie4evr
Summary: Odd and Aelita are going out, but Jermey has no clue. I am really bad at summaries so read the story. this is also my first story. rated T for saftey
1. Sleepover at Yumi's

**Hi! This is my first story so be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko. If I did, Odd and Aelita would have been a couple. I do own Isabella though.**

**Pairings: OddxAelita, UlrichxYumi, and JermeyXOC**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Aelita was sitting in Jeremy's room studying for 5 hours straight. She was bored to tears hearing Jeremy talking about lyoko and her anti-virus. Too bad Aelita was too zoned-out to listen.

"So Aelita, do you get it?" Jeremy asked fixing his black glasses.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, of course I do," Aelita said acting like she was listening to him. "I'm going to go now, I have to, uh, do my homework."

Jeremy looked up at Aelita with a what-are-you-up-to face." Well ok, Bye."

"Ok, bye!" She said rather excited as she ran out his door, slamming it shut.

Jeremy shook his head as he mumbled something under his breath cleaning up his papers.

Aelita zoomed outside to a big tree, where a familiar blond was standing.

"What took so long?" The boy asked irritated.

"Sorry Odd, but Jeremy wouldn't shut his big mouth up long enough for me to make up an excuse to leave." She said exhausted.

"Well I got your stuff like you asked princess, so shall we go to Yumi's now? They've been waiting for an hour, I think."

"OK, OK, we can go now." She said as he grabbed her hand, leading them to Yumi's house. **(By the way I forgot to mention that they're going to have a sleepover at Yumi's with Ulrich.)**

They reached Yumi's door and they knocked. An Asian black haired girl answered the door with black pajamas on.

"Took you long enough."Yumi teased. Odd pointed at Aelita while she shook her head.

"Hey, it's not easy making up an excuse to leave Jermey." Aelita said getting a little mad since Odd's blamed her twice now.

"You have to tell Jeremy sooner or later that you guys are dating." Yumi said, pointing at Odd and Aelita.

"Well, I don't want to think about that right now since i'm at a sleepover." Aelita said getting pissed. Yumi shrugged and motioned them to come in. They walked in seeing Ulrich sitting on a brown couch with green pajama pants on with a lime green shirt on. Aelita got changed in the bathroom while Odd got changed in another bathroom. Aelita came out wearing a pink spaghetti strap on with pink and white striped shorts. Odd came out wearing a purple short sleeve shirt with purple pajama pants on. They walked downstairs to see Ulrich and Yumi making out on the couch.

"Get up you two!" Odd shouted making them fall of the couch. Aelita giggled as she walked over and helped them up.

"You know Odd, you should give us a warning when you're coming downstairs instead of scaring us to death." Ulrich said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well if you guys didn't make out when guests are here, then you wouldn't have this problem, now would you?" Odd said sounding proud of himself.

"Well if you guys are done fighting, we would like to watch the movie now." Yumi said putting a disk in the DVD slot. Aelita shook her head as she took her seat on the couch, accompanied by Odd. Yumi stood up and turned off the light and took her seat next to Ulrich on the couch. The movie started and big letter on the screen said "_The Dark Knight" _Aelita snuggled up close to Odd as Yumi did to Ulrich.

_**1 hour later**_

The movie ended and they fell asleep on the couch with one of Odd's hands around Aelita and Ulrich's arm also around Yumi.

_**k tell me what you think. R&R for the next chapter.**_

_**Moxie4evr**_


	2. Caught

**Hi! I finally got 5 reviews! Well, I will be adding more detail. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything. I do own Isabella though.**

Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap! It was 12:18 in the morning, and Jermie was on his computer looking for the anti- virus.

"No! That's not it!"Jermie said to himself. He yawned and stood up. He walked over to his bed feeling his eyelids getting heavy. Jermie was about to fall asleep when comeputer started to beep. Jermie scrambled off his bed to his computer. He ran to his door down the hallway to Ulrich and Odd's room. He opened the door to see no one inside. He scratched the back of his head as he closed the door.

"Where the heck could they be?"He shrugged and jogged down to Aelita's dorm room. He knocked on the door, but no answer. He opened it to see it empty.

"Where is everyone,"he asked himself."Oh yeah! Aeita said something about hem having a sleep over at Yumi's house."He ran down the hall to the front entrance, out the front gates, and down the street.

* * *

Jermie knocked on Yumi's door to see a very irritated Yumi.

"Why the hell are you here at 12:00 in the morning?!"She yelled.

"Sorry, but Xana attacking!"Jermie yelled back. Yumi motioned him to come in. He walked in to see Odd's arm around Aelita.

"What the heck?"Jermie said as he pointed at Odd and Aelita.

"Oh shit!"Yumi yelled as she ran over and shook Odd awake, making him fall off the couch.

"What hell was that for,"Odd said getting up to see Yumi pointing at Jermie."Oh, hey einstien."

"You can explain later, but now we have to de-activate the tower." Odd nodded and walked over to Aelita, and shook her awake. She blinked a few times to see Odd's face infront of hers.

"I told you to wake me up when i'm ready." Aelita mumbled.

"Aelita, you gotta wake up. There's an activted tower." He said shaking her a little more.

"Damn it Xana. Fine." She said as she rolled off the couch. Odd helped her up as she leaned up against his chest. It took her a while to notice Jeremie in the room.

"Oh he, hey Jeremie." She said standing up staight. Jeremie opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as he motioned them to the door. Everyone else shrugged and followed.

* * *

They climbed up to the bridge and went on the elevator down to the super computer.

"Get down to the scanner room, and I'll matierilize you guys on lyoko"Jeremie said, getting the scanners ready. They all ran down to the scanner room.

"Yumi and Ulrich first,"Jeremie stated."Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtrulization."

"Now Odd and Aelita,"Jeremie said."Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtrulization." They matierelized in the forest sector with Yumi and Ulrich.

"What are the coordinates, Jeremie?"Aelita asked.

"Go south from where you are. I'll bring you guys up a taxi."Jeremie said typing on the keyboard. The overboard, overbike, and the overwing matierielized in front of them.

"Alright! Hop on princess," Odd said, motioning her to get on. Aelita giggled as she stepped on the purple overboard."And we're off!" Ulrich and Yumi shook there heads as they followed Odd and Aelita. They arrived at the tower with no monster in sight.

"This seems way too easy." Yumi said taking out her metal fans. They readied thereselves for any monsters that would show up in surprise. Aelita ran inide tower and floated up on Xana's eye. She put in code lyoko and came out of the tower. Everyone was there but it seemed to easy.

"Okay was that a waste of waking up or what?" Ulrich ssaid, putting his swords back.

"I agree. Maybe the monsters are on vacation."Odd said putting his arm came up behingd Odd and hit the back of hs head.

"What was that for?"Odd asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being an idiot!"Ulrich yelled.

"If you two are done fighting we would like to get out of here." Yumi said pulling Ulrich back before he did something else stupid.

"Hey Jeremie, can we come back now?" Aelita asked irritated.

"Well, ok, but i still don't get why there was no monsters."Jeremie said typing on his computer again. Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich came back and went up to the super computer.

"So, do you have any idea why there wasn't any monsters?"Ulrich asked with his eyes half closed.

"It might've been a bug or something, but this bug might be good,"Jeremie said standing up from the chair."At least we can get some sleep now."

Everyone nodded and headed for the elavator. They went thier ways and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**I know, I know. I kinda had writers block so this is what i came up with. And before you review, Yes Aelita is very out of caracther. I forgot to mention that they're 15 and Yumi is 16. I promise to make this way more interesting. PROMISE!**

**moxie4evr**


	3. Answers

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. I had a science project and had to work on it. Well, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but I do own Isabelle.**

The next day, everybody woke up at 1:00PM. Yumi was the first to wake up. She rolled of the couch face first.

"Oww," She groaned as she got back up. Yumi walked to the kitcchen and started making bacon and eggs. Aelita was the next one getting up, but she didn't roll off the couch. She yawned and turned on the T.V. Odd woke up from the sound of the T.V. He got up at walked in the kitchen, said good-morning to Yumi, and coming back with two plates of bacon and eggs.

"Morning princess. Brought you breakfast." He said stting down and handing her the plate.

"Thanks Odd," She said, kissing him on the cheek, starting to eat the bacon. Odd turned around to see Ulrich still sound asleep on the couch with blue blanket around him. Odd got up and walked over to where Ulrich was.

"Ulrich! Yumi's dating William behind your back!" Odd yelled making Ulrich fall of the couch. He got up and sat on the couch.

"I hate you Odd." Ulrich mumbled.

"Good. Then my work here is done." Odd said proudly, sitting back next to Aelita. Aelita giggled put a piece of scrambled egg in her mouth. Yumi walked in and handed Ulrich a plate of food, sitting down next to him.

"Everyone have a good sleep?"Yumi asked everyone.

"Except for that part of having to wake up at 12:00 in the morning when we didn't even have to fight any monster, then yeah." Ulrich said sarcasticlly. Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it. It's probaly Jeremie." Aelita said, getting up. She walked to to the white painted door and opened it revealing Jeremy.

"Hi Aelita." Jeremy said staanding outside.

" Hey Jeremy, come on in." Aelita said motioning him to come in. He walked inside to see everyone watching T.V.

"Hey einstien." Odd greeted. Jeremy waved his hand not very happy to see Odd. Aelita sat next to Odd while Jeremy sat on the black leather arm chair.

"What brings you here, Jeremy?" Yumi asked, collecting Ulrich and her dishes.

"To talk about last night." Jeremy said looking towards Odd and Aelita who were watching T.V.

"Yeah. Did you figure out why there were no monsters last night or earlier today?" Ulrich asked.

"No, but that's not what I came here to talk about." Jeremy said looking back at Odd and Aelita who this time noticed him staring.

"See! I told you tell him sooner before this turns into a problom!" Yumi shouted at Odd and Aelita. Aelita sighed and looked at Odd who nodded his head.

"Jeremy, me and Odd are going out. Happy Yumi?" Aelita asked Yumi who was glaring at her.

"I'm not,"Jeremy said who started to ask questions. "How long have you two been hiding this from me and why?" Aelita put her head down as Odd answered for her.

"We've been going out for more than 4 months, and Aelita can answer that other question." Aelita took a deep breath and told Jeremy why.

"Because Jeremy, All you talk about is boring stuff like the super computer and lyoko," She started." We don't have fun anymore like we used to. You've gotten boring and when I wanted to go somewhere with you, you just said you were too busy."

Jeremy thought for a moment and knew that she was right. He was still wondering how they got toogether though.

"Ho did you guys start dating?" He asked, lifting up and eye brow.

"Remember that night you turned me down when I asked you if I wanted to go on that dinner date?" She asked while he nodded."Well, I left you room crying and Odd saw me. He asked me what happened and I told him. He volenteered to go with me and I accepected. We went on the date and after, when he brought me back to my dorm, I kissed him and we started dating from that point."

Jeremy tried to hold back tears but they came streaming down his face like water ride in his eyes. Aelita tried to apoligize and comfort him, but he got up and left the house. Aelita buried her head in her lap and kept mumbling 'What have I done?'

"Aelita, you didn't do anything. You chose and he's just upset about it. He'll be over it in a couple of days." Odd said putting an arm around her. Aelita lifted her head and kissed him on the lips softly.

"That's another reason I chose you," She said, pulling him into a hug."You're always there for me"

She stared into his eyes and kissed for a minute and there lips parted.

"If you guys wanna makeout, do it some where else but here." Ulrich said, motioning his arm toward the stairs.

"Look who's tlking mister 'make-out on the couch while guests are over'"Odd teased. Everyone laughed except Ulrich was about to kill Odd.

* * *

Jeremy walked back to Kadic with his head down and his hands in his pocket. It started to snow so Jeremy ran into the building, shaking off the snow on his blue-green jacket. **(I guess I forgot to mention it's in the begining of Decenber.)**

He walked back to his room and plopped on his bed not wanting to move. Knock! Knock! Jeremy wiped the remaining tears off his face and opened the door to reveal Emily LeDuc.

"Hey Jeremy. Mr. Delmas wanted to see you at his office." She said, fixing her glasses. Jeremy nodded as she walked away. He walked down the hall to the princeples office. He opened the door to see Mr. Delmas with his regular warm, friendly smile.

"Ah, there you are Jeremy. I would like you to meet miss Isabelle Dawn," He said motioning to a grl his age. She had long black hair that reached her lower back. She was wearing a scarlet colored winter jacket with faded ripped jeans and reguluar white sneakers. She held out her hand and shook his hand.

"You can call me Belle." She said with a small smile.

"Jeremy," Jeremy said simply.

"Yes, well Jeremy, would you please show Belle around campus?" asked. Jeremy nodded his head and they headed out the door.

"Well, first of all, welcome to Kadic Academy," Jeremy said, smiling at her. "Are you going to be a boarder here?"

"Yes. I was searching on the web for school's and found this place." Belle said, putting her hands in her pocket.

"So, where are you from?" Jeremy asked, kicking ice around.

"I'm from Paris,"She explained."My parents had to move to the US, but I didn't want to go. So, I decided to come here and be a boarder."

"That's cool. So, let's go on with the tour." Jeremy exclaimed making Belle giggle.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 3. Again sorry for the long wait. RxR!**

**moxie4evr**


	4. Someone for Jeremy

****

Hi! I am finally on summer vacation so chapters will be coming quicker than usaul. Here's chapter 4!

* * *

Back at Yumi's house, everyone was dressed, sitting on the couch watching T.V. and talking.

"Maybe Jeremy will find someone else," Odd said, pulling Aelita closer to him. "He's not taking Aelita away from me."

Aelita smiled and cuddled up closer to him. "Odd's right. Maybe Jeremy will find someone else for a change."

"It's possible, but I doubt it. Jeremy's probobly in his room soaking his bed with tears." Ulrich said with a shrug.

"Do you ever look on the bright side of things?" Yumi asked punching Ulrich's arm playfully.

"Well, I think it's time to go," Aelita said getting else stood up and left the house.

* * *

Once they reached Kadic, they immeditly noticed Jeremy and Belle walking around the campus together.

"You lose Ulrich. Check out Jeremy and the girl over there." Odd said motioning towards Jeremy and Belle.

"Well would you look at that. He's finally found a girl to talk to besides me."Aelita teased.

"Is she new or something?"Ulrich asked, pointing towards the black haired girl.

"Well let's go find out."Yumi said pushing everyone toward the pair.

"And that concludes the Jeremy Belpois tour. Come back anytime." Jeremy said acting proud of himself making Belle laugh.

"Did anyone ever tell you you have a great sense of humor?"She asked still laughing.

"We have,"Said Yumi who butted in.

"Jeremy, who are they?"Belle asked with a curious face.

"These are my friends, This is Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd," He answered pointing to each of them."Guys, this is Isabelle Dawn, A.K.A Belle."

"Nice to meet you." Aelita said shaking her hand. Everyone else greeted her and went their seprate ways. Ulrich walked Yumi back to her house, Odd and Aelita went to her room to 'study' for a test, and Jeremy went to walk Belle to her dorm.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 4. RxR for the next chapter!**

**moxie4evr**


	5. A Night To Remember

****

I'm tired of waiting for reviews so i'm going to just upload them when I want. Usally I wait for 5 reviews or more but they're not coming so might as well just upload the chapters. You guys hate waiting for chapters, I hate waiting for reviews. So, here's chapter 5.

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything or Apple Bee's. I do own Belle though.**

**

* * *

**Jeremy walked down the hall to Belle's room. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Just a minute!"Belle yelled. The door opened to see Belle with her regular friendl smile."Hey Jeremy. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to, uh, go on, um, a date with me tonight?"He asked very nervously.

"Sure."She said simply."Pick me up here at 7?"

"Of course."He waved good-bye and smiled all the way back to his room.**(This is 5 months later, so they shut down Xana. Just to let you know.)**

**

* * *

**

**Belle's POV**

I was basicly jumping off the walls in excitment. Ever since I've met Jeremy, I felt like I was in love. I calmed my self and walked to my closet looking for something to wear. After looking for a few minutes, I finally found the most perfect outfit. It was jeaned skirt with black leggings. My shirt a pink spaghetti strap and a jeaned jacket. I looked at the clock the said 6:50. I didn't relize I used so much time. Luckily i'm not a girl who uses makeup besides nail polish. I heard a knock at the door and opened to see Jeremy looking very handsome.

**End of POV**

"Jeremy you look very handsome." Belle said as he held his arm out.

"Thank you. You look very beautiful."He answered back. Belle Blushed and took his arm as they walked down the hallway.

"Where are we going tonight?"Belle asked as they walked out he gates of the school.

"Tonight we are going to eat dinner at Apple Bee's then take walk in the park."

"You've got everything planned out don't you?"

"Yep." Belle giggled as they entered the doors to Apple Bee's.

"Hello and Welcome to Apple Bee's! Please follow me," The waitress said, leading them to a table for two." My name is Heather and I'll be your server today. Can I start you two out with some drinks?"

"I'll have sprite."Belle answered.

"And I'll have Coke." Jeremy said. Heather wrote it down in her note pad and handed them thier menu's.

"I'll be back to take your orders." She said and walked and Belle looked over their menu's until they came up with a conclusion.

"I'm getting Chicken Parmesan. What about you?"Jeremy asked, lowering his menu.

"I'll get the Three-Cheese Chicken Penne."Belle answered just as Heather arrived.

"Alright here are your drinks and may I take you orders?" Heather asked placing the drinks on the table.

"I'll be getting the Chicken Parmesan and she'll be getting the Three-Cheese Chicken Penne."Jeremy answered. Heather nodded and walked away.

"So, is this your first date?" Belle asked, playing with her drink.

"Yes, actually. You?" Jeremy answered.

"Yep, but I've had plenty of opprotunities to go a date with guys, but I turned them down."

"Why?"

"Because the boys at my old school go way off first base on the first date. All they want to do is get into a girls pants."

"Well, i'm not like those guys so you don't have to worry about me."

"I trust you. That's all I want in a boy. Trust." They talked a little more until their food came.

"And here you go. If you need anything else, just let me know." With that, she walked away. They ate and talked a little more, paid, then left. They walked around the park and sat on a bench facing the moonlight. Belle layed her head on Jeremy's shoulder as he rested his head on her's. They lifted up their heads and looked into eachother's eyes. They both leaned in sharing a kiss. they parted and kissed again, knowing this would be a night to remember.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I honestly liked it alot! RxR! But you don't have to wait for the next chapter. It'll maybe be in tomrrow if I have the chance.**

**moxie4evr**


	6. Everyone Has Someone To Love

**Hey! This just might be my last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. Here the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own ANYTHING! I own Belle though.**

3 weeks after the date, it had been official. Jeremy and Belle were officially going out. Everyone was in Odd and Ulrich's room talking about a triple date for tomrrow.** (Which would be a Friday.)**

"How about we go to Ruby Tuesday's than go to the movie in the park."Aelita suggested.

"I agree. That sounds good."Yumi agreed. Everyone else nodded and it was all set up. Tomrrow night would be a triple date.

* * *

The next night, at 6:00PM, everyone met up at the school gates looking very fancy.

"Everyone ready to go?"Yumi asked. "I convinced my Dad into letting me use his car."

Everyone followed Yumi to brand new looking mini van in the parking lot. Odd and Aelita were in the back 'talking', Jeremy and Belle sat in the middle, and Yumi and Ulich sat in the front. It was a 20 minute drive to Ruby Tuesday's but the wait was more than 30 minutes. Everyone was bored until they finally got seated in a booth.

"Hello and Welcome to Ruby Tuesday's. My name is Stacey and I will be your server today. Can I start you guys out with some drinks?"The waitress said, taking out her notepad.

"We'll have 2 sprites, 1 pink lemonade, and 3 cokes." Ulrich answered. Stacey nodded her head and handed them the menus.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a minute." With that she left.

"Odd and I are going to share the Parmesan Chicken Pasta,"Aelita said, laying her head on Odd's shoulder."What about you guys?"

"Well, like you guys, we're sharing the New Orleans Seafood,"Answeres Yumi."What about you Jeremy?"

"We're getting the Chicken and Broccoli Pasta." Belle said, playing with her hair. They talked a little more until their drinks came with Stacey.

"And here you go,"She said, placing the drinks on the table."Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes we are,"Yumi answered while Stacey took out her notepad."We're getting Parmesan Chicken Pasta, New Orleans Seafood, and Chicken and Broccoli Pasta."

Stacey wrote it down and left.

"Aelita, do you know what's playing at the park?"Belle asked.

"Yep, they're playing Ghost Ship."Aelita answered playing with her drink.

"I've always wanted to see that, but never got a chance to."Odd said with an excited face.

"Is it a horror movie?"Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. I read it's description online and it said it will send shivers down your back."

"Well, I'll be behind Jeremy's back for most of it then."Belle said, leaning back in her chair. The food arrived a few minutes later and they talked a little more, paid, then left. They rode in the car to the park and found a perfect spot in the middle of the park.

"Anyone bring a blanket or blankets?"Jeremy asked.

"I brought blankets,"Aelita said, handing everyone 2 blankets."One for sitting on and the other one to put around you."

Odd and Aelita shared a blanket and cuddled up to eachother. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Belle did the same as the movie started to play.

* * *

After the movie ended, they decied to lay down on their blankets and look up to the sky. They eventually left the park annd drove back to Kadic. Yumi went home and everyone fell asleep as soon as they reached their beds. It just come to show, everyone has someone to love.

* * *

**This is the end of the story. I'm going to work on another story so, yeah. I hope you enjoyed Secret Dating.**

**moxie4evr**

* * *


End file.
